El Deseo de Una Cancán
by ShopieB
Summary: Ella tiene una doble vida, en 1 es bailarina d Cancán, y no c puede enamorar, y lo sabe muy bn ¿Q sucdera cuando en su otra vida conosk a alguien q le demuestre q si puede amar? ¿Escogera su pasion X la libertad? ¿O su deseo X amar? TH OS B&Ed.


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la gran S. Meyer.**

**Mio es solo la loca historia y las ganas de escribir sobre la vida de una Cancán, del siglo XIX.**

**

* * *

**

El deseo de una Cancán

**Bella POV**

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando todo en esta sociedad es casi nulo para personas como nosotras? No importa hacia donde miremos, nunca encontraremos la felicidad.

Chicas como nosotras ni siquiera tenemos derecho al amor… A mí, enserio me gustaría enamorarme, pero para mí, como para mis demás compañeras, solo nos dan una regla… Una regla, que debemos cumplir al pie de la letra, y mucho más si no queremos, que lo que tenemos varias de las chicas de la Véritable Maison, se venga abajo, nuestra única regla, es inquebrantable y eso todas lo sabemos muy bien, y nunca nos atreveríamos a incumplirla…

_Sin normas. Sin Fronteras. Una única condición, jamás enamorarse…_

Esa es mi regla, mi norma, mi credo, mi única razón para estar donde estoy, para recordarme que no me puedo retractar jamás de la vida que decidí tomar, para recordarme que en mi vocabulario y en mis pasamientos no se puede cruzar la palabra amor…

¿Qué se espera de mí? Que traiga fama y prestigio al lugar donde se desarrolla mi vida. Amigos no tengo, pero los puedo tener cuando tengo una doble vida.

De noche, soy la maravillosa y deseada Isa Królowa, la más valiosa posesión de uno de los mejores y prestigiosos además, cabarets de la ciudad de Londres, un lugar solo para caballeros de la alta sociedad, no solo de Londres, sino también del mundo entero.

Muchos hombres hacen grandes viajes de distintas partes del mundo, solo, para ver a Isa Królowa y sus Dziewczynki Royal Court, lo mejor que podía tener la Véritable Maison.

Créanme cuando les digo que he conocido a muchos hombres, que dicen ser respetuosos con las mujeres, y que lo que más aborrecen son a las llamadas Bailarinas de Cancán –no es que ellas hagan algo malo, por el contrario solo bailan– y a las cortesana, esas bailarinas que bailan de una forma tan escandalosa; y lo peor, algo que nadie creería es que en las noches se sumergen tras las puertas de la Véritable Maison, solo para ver el espectáculo que ellas dan. No se puede ser más hipócrita en esta vida.

Aunque lo que yo hago no es muy distinto a la hipocresía, bueno por lo menos yo no digo detestarlas y después voy a verlas.

De día, por otro lado, soy Isabella Swan, una señorita tierna y frágil de la más alta clase de la sociedad Londinense, hija de Charles Swan un prestigioso comerciante, que lo tiene todo, por lo que a su hija no le falta nada, muchos la pretenden, pero por el momento el no se quiere precipitar a dar a su única hija a cualquier chico que se presente con intensiones de cortejar a su linda, tierna y frágil princesita.

–Isa salimos dentro de cinco minutos– me dijo Rose o como todos en el cabaret la conocían Ökade, después de mi, la bailarina más cotizada de todas– así que apúrate y no te tardes o Zazac, se pondrá muy brava.

–Tranquila Ökade, yo siempre estoy lista a tiempo, y de Zazac no te preocupes, yo a ella no le tengo miedo.

–Tientas tu suerte, Isa.

–Qué le podemos hacer, así soy yo.

Me retoqué mi maquillaje, me puse como era costumbre en mí, el antifaz –creo que eso era lo que me hacía ser la mejor, la más deseada, pues todos se quedaban siempre con la duda y las ganas de saber quién era yo–, salí con las demás chicas de mi Court, bailamos, dimos un espectáculo de primera como es nuestra costumbre, todos los caballeros presentes se quedaron con ganas de más y nosotras, seguimos como si nada.

–Isa, ¿a que no adivinas a quién acabo de ver entre el público? –me dijo Ökade una vez estuvimos en el camerino

–No tengo ni idea ¿A quién viste?

–Anda, adivina.

–Anda, dime que no soy médium –dije ya a punto de explotar.

–Pues está bien ya que veo que no estás de humor para adivinanzas, te lo diré…

– ¿A quién viste? –le grite ya muy exasperada.

–A nada más y nada menos que tu último pretendiente Michael Newton, y no solo se le ven ganas de ver el espectáculo.

– ¿A no? ¿Y entonces que más quería él?

–Quiere, mi querida amiga, porque no se piensa ir sin conseguirlo…

–Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

–Una noche, y está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea, porque esta noche Isa Królowa, sea su acompañante.

– ¡QUÉ! Dime que me estás jugando una mala broma.

–Qué más quisiera, pero no.

– ¿No se supone que él es un caballero respetado que no se atrevería jamás a meterse con una cortesana?

–Por Dios, Isa, tú no eres una cortesana, de todas las bailarinas de este lugar tú eres la única que no ha prestado ese servicio nunca, y que no importa cuánto te ofrezcan, no lo harías jamás.

–Da igual, todos los que vienen a este lugar, piensan eso.

–Por eso la fama que tienes, pero bueno espera a que llegue Zazac con la noticia, a ver que te dice ella.

No voy a decir que quedé muy contenta con la noticia que me dio Rose, ella tenía razón yo no era una cortesana, así todos pensaran que lo era, lastimosamente, pues para los hombres no lo era, y ellos no tenían porque enterarse.

–Isa, mi querida _Królowa_, te tengo un gran ofrecimiento –me dijo Zazac, la dueña y administradora de la Véritable Maison.

– ¿Y cuál sería es ofrecimiento Zazac? –interrogue, aunque yo ya sabía que era lo que me quería ofrecer.

–Hoy ha venido a la Maison un joven de buena familia que te quiere a ti y solo a ti, por esta noche…

–No –la interrumpí.

–Como que no, Isa, estamos hablando de alguien muy importante en la sociedad francesa, imagínate, venir desde Francia, solo para estar contigo, y tu le vas a salir con que no.

–Lo siento, Zazac, pero mis condiciones para estar acá, son muy claras desde el principio.

–Eso lo sé, Isa, pero ten en cuenta que este joven está dispuesto a pagar tres mil libras por una sola noche.

–Pues no me interesa…

–Pero, Isa, son ¡tres mil libras!

–El dinero no me importa, ofréceselo a Ro… Ökade –casi se me sale su nombre verdadero, algo que ni siquiera la misma Zazac conocía.

–Pero él no quiere a Ökade, te quiere a ti.

– ¡Pero yo no lo quiero!

– ¿Isa no hay nada que te haga recapacitar?

–No Zazac, y si me permites mi tiempo de trabajo ya termino, y como buena chica ya debo de estar en casa. Adiós.

–Está bien, Isa. Adiós.

De camino a casa –y no pregunten cómo hacía para trasladarme desde el cabaret hasta mi casa, al otro lado de la ciudad, sin que nadie me viera–, pensé en lo que Rose me había dicho hace varios días.

_******Flashback******_

–_Bella, ¿alguna vez no te has preguntado qué sería de nosotras si nos llegáramos a enamorar?_

–_Puede, pero Rose sabes que el amor no es para nosotras, por Dios, ante los ojos de muchos somos unas cortesanas._

–_Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale, no son ningunas cortesanas, son chicas de sociedad, y de la más alta de Londres, que está esperando al partido ideal para que así podamos contraer matrimonio._

_Yo solo la mire alzando las cejas._

–_Son Isa Królowa y Ökade Księżna, las cortesanas. Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con ellas._

–_Por Dios Rose tu eres Ökade Księżna, y yo soy Isa Królowa, y por si no se te olvida nuestra única regla dice que jamás nos podemos enamorar, eso no es para nosotras, Rose, solo imagínate lo que nos podría pasar si nos enamoramos._

–_Bella… si tú, Isabella, te enamoras; o si yo, Rosalie, me llego a enamorar, no nos afectaría en nuestra vida._

– _¿A no? Y entonces digamos que te enamoras, te casas por amor, algo que en esta época no se da, ¿cómo harías para seguir siendo Ökade?_

–_Simple: dejaría el cabaret, por lo que no tendría que ser nunca más Ökade._

–_Así lo dejarás, no le podrías contar a tu esposo que fuiste bailarina Cancán y cortesana, en una época de tu vida._

–_Es más que obvio, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?_

–_Por Dios Rose, una relación con secretos y mentiras no dura, yo no sería capaz de tener una relación como tú dices. Imagínate que logres formar una familia y dejar a un lado tu antigua vida, ¿qué tal si después alguien te reconoce? ¿Qué le pasaría a tu relación?... Se dañaría de inmediato, en la sociedad en la que vivimos, lo que hacemos en las noches, está muy mal visto._

–_Pero si de verdad me ama yo creo que entendería._

– _¿Entendería qué? ¿El hecho de que en tu juventud eras una bailarina Cancán y peor aún: una cortesana?... Yo lo dudo._

– _¿Y por qué no, Bella? me dejé guiar por la alegría que irradia la música Cancán y tuve un desliz al ser cortesana, pero lo dejé todo atrás y dispuesto a olvidar todo por amor…_

–_Por Dios, Rose. Hablas como un artista francés que cree que el amor lo es todo, o peor aún, hablas como una enamorada._

_Ella inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, símbolo de que yo decía la verdad._

– _¡No Rose, tú no puedes estar enamorada!_

– _¿Y por qué no?_

–_Porque eres una cortesana, tenemos prohibido ese sentimiento._

–_En el corazón no se manda y créeme que yo jamás pensé en enamorarme, solo paso. Cuando te pase me entenderás. Cuando te enamores, entenderás todo lo que estoy sintiendo._

–_Entiéndelo de una vez Rosalie, yo no me pienso enamorar._

– _¿Y por qué no, Isabella? –dijo Alice cuando entraba de repente a la habitación._

_Rose y yo nos miramos, asustadas, porque de la nada, Alice había escuchado nuestra conversación, y eso era un secreto de nosotras._

– _¿De qué hablas, Alice? –interrogó mi amiga._

–_Pues… que escuché muy claro cuando Isabella dijo que no pensaba enamorarse nunca._

–_Pues es la verdad, no lo pienso hacer._

–_Ay, no digas eso…_

_******Fin Flashback******_

Cuando llegué a mi casa, no podía sacar las palabras de Rose que retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

_Cuando te pase me entenderás. Cuando te enamores, entenderás…_

Realmente no entendí por qué me acordé de eso, pues no es que yo pensara en enamorarme. Yo tenía muy claro que no lo podía hacer. Rosalie sabía que no debía enamorarse, de lo que sí estaba segura era que dentro de todo eso había algo raro, pues Rose no me ha querido decir el nombre del chico afortunado que ganó su corazón.

Inmediatamente llegué a mi habitación, me quité el vestido y me preparé para dormir, ya que sentí que por una noche había percibido demasiadas emociones.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí que alguien me zarandeaba, lo cual me despertó. Cuando por fin abrí mis ojos me tope con la mirada ocre de Alice.

Enserio ella no entendía que no me gusta levantarme temprano –sacando que me duermo en la madrugada–, odio levantarme temprano, lo que más me gusta es dormir hasta tarde… Dios mío, por qué no lo puede entender.

–Vamos Isabella. ¡Despierta! Arréglate y prepárate para ir por Rosalie. Que como cosa rara tampoco se quiso despertar cuando una de sus criadas la llamó.

–Qué suerte tiene…

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir mejor?

–Porque no. Y ni que se acostaran tan tarde… Si a las ocho ya estabas en tu cuarto.

Definitivamente no se iba a dar por vencida tan rápido.

–Odio que Rosalie siempre sea la que se despierte más tarde –me reprocho.

Y como no si el turno de Rose terminaba cerca de una hora después que el mío.

–Y yo odio que tú seas la primera en despertar –contraataque.

–Eso les pasa a ustedes por ser unas flojas.

Cansada de su rutinario discurso, me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, mientras una de las criadas de mi casa se iba por mi desayuno.

Cuando salí me encontré con que Alice ya había escogido mi vestido del día.

Un vestido azul real, solo de ver el color me pareció algo irónico y me reí de mi propio chiste privado, ganándome la mirada colérica de Alice, ya que pensó que me reía de su elección, obvio le tuve que decir, que fue porque me acorde de un chiste privado entre Rose y yo –y después de todo no fue tanta la mentira–. Como era de suponerse no me creyó del todo, pero lo dejo pasar.

–Mejor vamos a buscar a Rosalie, a ver si ya se digno a levantarse– dijo eso y salió de mi habitación, y a mí no me quedó más de otra que seguirla.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Rose, había un gran revuelo, porque según supimos por una de las criadas el heredero de una buena fortuna Francesa estaba interesado en la hija mayor de los Hale, Eso me hizo recordar las palabras de Rosalie, y darme cuenta que era posible que la pobre no estuviera muy contenta con eso.

Inmediatamente me dirigí a la habitación de Rose, importándome poco si me dejaban pasar o no, ya que me preocupaba que ella estuviera mal por culpa de la noticia.

– ¿Rose, estás bien? –pregunté apenas crucé las puertas de su habitación.

–Claro que lo estoy, Bella, no he estado mejor en toda mi vida –dijo muy emocionada, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Rose? ¿Por qué tan contenta?

– ¿No lo ves? me voy a casar, estoy segura.

–No te entiendo ¿y aquel chico del que me dijiste estar enamorada?

–Eso es un cuento bastante largo, y por lo que presumo Alice no demora en subir lo cual no nos dará tiempo, confórmate con saber que estoy feliz. Y… qué, ¿no me piensas felicitar?

–Ay claro, Rose, felicidades– apenas le dije me lancé a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo como ella se lo merecía, se me cruzó por la mente, lo de que pasaría con Ökade pero no quería dañarle la felicidad, así que lo dejé pasar.

Cuando nos separamos ella me miro extraño, lo cual no entendí.

– ¿Azul real? –Me cuestiono con burla en la mirada– tú – dijo señalándome con el dedo– Isabella Swan desde cuando con ese color, pensé que se lo dejabas a Isa– dijo lo ultimo susurrando, para que nadie nos escuchara.

–Que tonta eres, Rosalie, este vestido –dije señalándolo–, me lo escogió Alice, sabes porque yo no utilizaría un vestido de este color.

–Pues a mi parecer te queda muy bien.

–Claro, me queda tan bien como a ti el Rojo. Y ese color no lo utilizas.

–Isabella, muy bien sabes por qué no lo utilizo.

–Claro Rosalie, no lo utilizas por la misma razón que yo no utilizo el azul real.

–Hay que tiernas se ven discutiendo sobre moda.

Otra vez nos sobresaltó Alice, que tenía esa chica que nunca nos dábamos cuenta de cuando llegaba, un día de estos escucharía una de nuestras conversaciones privadas, y ni Rose ni yo nos podíamos dar ese lujo.

–A mi parecer, Rosalie, Isabella tiene razón a ti te debe de quedar muy bien el rojo.

– ¡NO! –gritamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Porque no me gusta.

– ¿Por qué no te gusta? Es muy bonito.

–Porque ese color es el favorito de las cortesanas, y a Rosalie no le gustaría que la confundieran con una.

–Hay son tonterías, como van confundir a Rosalie con una cortesana, solo por el color de su vestido, por Dios si ella es bonita e inteligente, algo que no tienen esas mujeres del bajo mundo.

Definitivamente las palabras de Alice, no nos cayeron muy bien, y mucho menos a Rose, que alguna vez prestó ese servicio.

–Pero bueno, me han comentado de que te vas a casar, Rosalie, no lo creí de la criada que nos contó, así que le pregunte a tu mamá y está muy contenta, y dice que aunque Emmett y tú no se han conocido oficialmente, su boda es un hecho. También me dijo que tu prometido y tú se conocerán en un baile que dará tú familia.

Rose solo asentía a todos los comentarios que ella hacia acerca de su futura boda.

Por mi parte yo solo capté el nombre del prometido de Rose… Emmett, así se llama el _afortunado_, además que Alice mencionó un baile, yo quería saber cómo haríamos Rose y yo para decirle a Zazac que no podíamos ir una noche a la Maison.

Ese día, en el cabaret, le pregunté a Rose sobre lo que haría con Ökade y ella me dijo que le estaba planteando a Zazac retirarse, que no era por amor como ella pensó en un momento si no porque estaba cansada de una doble vida, y aunque le encantaba el Cancán, le gustaría probar, como sería ser una chica normal.

Además de que me confirmo que Emmett, aquel francés que pidió su mano, era su enamorado, que por eso estaba tan feliz, después de eso no volvimos a tocar ese tema. Para nuestra buena suerte, justo el día del baile de compromiso de Rose, Zazac decidió no abrir el cabaret por lo que no nos teníamos que preocupar de nada.

Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasó muy rápido y llegó el día del tan ansiado baile.

Yo estaba contenta, pero por Rose y su compromiso, no por ir a conocer al primo del novio como todas las chicas lo estaban deseando.

Mi vestido, como todos los de la época, era con un ajustado corsé, de un color verde mar, y unos cuantos diseños florales a lo largo de la falda.

En el baile, no se me hizo raro ver a todas las familias de la crema y nata londinense solo para ver con quien se casaría Rosalie Hale.

Rose, por otro lado, irradiaba felicidad. No voy a mentir al decir que me asusté en cuanto vi al novio. Era alto, fornido, parecía un oso, pero por encima se le veía la clase, seguro fue por eso que aceptaron casar a Rose con aquel chico francés, y rechazar la propuesta de Royce. Al igual que Rose, se podía sentir el amor que el desprendía por cada uno de sus poros, definitivamente el cuadro que ambos hacían, era algo que muy pocas veces se veía en nuestra sociedad, no eran común ver a dos enamorados casarse, por eso ellos hacían la diferencia, y en cierto modo le tenía envidia a Rose, poder casarse por amor es algo que yo desearía. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento, el amor no era para mí. Yo lo tenía completamente prohibido, al igual que Rose, pero yo no le quería dañar su felicidad.

– ¿Desearías bailar conmigo? –me preguntó un joven a mis espaldas, con la voz más hermosa que he podido escuchar.

Al darme la vuelta para mirar a la persona de la cual provenía la voz, quedé anonadada, era el joven mas apuesto que había conocido en toda mi vida. Era alto, de hombros cuadrados, y su cara parecía esculpida por un artista del renacimiento. Definitivamente, su voz quedaba acorde con lo que él era.

No sé de donde saqué voz para hablar y acepté.

Sobra decir que bailé con el toda la noche, y que cuando él me tomaba de la mano, sentía como una especie de cosquilleo, donde su piel hacía contacto con la mía.

La noche pasó muy agradable, claro que la compañía que tenía hacía que todo fuera mucho mejor. Edward Masen, como me dijo que se llamaba, venía de América solo para estar con su primo el día de su boda. No voy a negar que me desilusionó el solo pensar que después de la boda, no lo volvería a ver. Claro que después, él me dijo que si encontraba algo o alguien que lo atrajera a quedarse en Londres, no lo dudaría ni un momento. Eso me alegro ya que sí podía tener una posibilidad con él.

Después del maravilloso baile, y de darme cuenta que a mi padre le encanto conocer a Edward y a su familia, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Allí me puse a divagar en lo que podría ser mi vida, al lado de alguien como Edward. Pensando en eso me quedé dormida hasta que me desperté muy temprano en la mañana, producto de una pesadilla.

Ese sueño me pareció tan real que por un momento llegué a pensar que era verdadero.

En mi sueño yo dejaba la Véritable Maison, me casaba con Edward y teníamos una familia, lográbamos ser felices hasta que un día el llegaba a casa furioso conmigo, ya que él conocía mi secreto. Había descubierto que yo fui alguna vez una bailarina Cancán, me dejaba y no le importaba nada, yo no era capaz con el dolor de haberlo perdido y poco a poco me fui dejando morir.

Por el tonto sueño que tuve no pude volver a dormir, así que me levanté de mi cama, mandé a una de las criadas a que preparara mi baño, me bañe y me vestí, obvio con ayuda de la criada que mi papá había predispuesto para mí.

Aunque ya estaba completamente arreglada, no quería bajar y sin darme cuenta empecé a recordar mi sueño, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que debería de dejar de pensar en eso, yo no me casaría con Edward, ni aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, no sería capaz.

Esa misma tarde y para mi sorpresa a la hora del té, junto con Rose y Alice –que eran las que tomaban el té siempre conmigo–, llegaron Elizabeth Masen, la mamá de Edward, y Esme Cullen, la mamá de Emmett. Eso me sorprendió, pero aun así no le tomé mayor importancia.

–Bueno Isabella, te vi muy feliz anoche bailando junto a Edward, ¿qué me dices a eso?

– ¿Alice no se dé que estás hablando?

–No te hagas, yo se que te llevaste muy bien con él.

–Me pareció agradable su compañía, pero eso no quiere decir nada más.

–Hay querida, no te preocupes porque yo esté aquí… y habla de mi hijo con toda tranquilidad.

–No creo que sea apropiado, señora Masen.

–Querida, tranquila, estamos en confianza ¿o no?

–Da igual, yo ya he dicho lo que pienso de su hijo.

–Si tú lo dices, entonces te creeremos –completó Esme.

Después de ese día, se volvió una costumbre que todas nosotras nos juntáramos a tomar el té.

Lo que más me sorprendió, fue que al día siguiente de mi primer encuentro con Elizabeth, Edward fue a mi casa, estuvo hablando un buen rato con mi papá en el estudio, y se retiró.

Al día siguiente, estuvo haciéndome compañía un buen rato antes de la hora del té.

Y así seguimos. Había días en los que en vez de quedarnos en mi casa salíamos a dar unos cortos paseos cerca. Normalmente, al parque o a sitios parecidos.

Lo que más me molestaba de las visitas de Edward, es que poco a poco me fui enamorando cada vez mas de él, y eso yo no me lo podía permitir, pero el día en el que no nos veíamos, sentía como si algo me faltara, era por eso que no hablaba con él para que no fuera a verme más, ya que en fondo yo no me quería separar de él.

Por otro lado, las cosas en la Véritable Maison cambiaron demasiado, nunca había visto que una bailarina se fuera con tanta facilidad como lo hiso Rose.

Al día siguiente de su fiesta de compromiso, habló con Zazac. Le dijo que quería dejar el cabaret, que quería dejar de ser una bailarina Cancán, y sin más Zazac la dejó, la dejó marcharse, pero eso me lo puso difícil a mí, Zazac vigilaba cada uno de mis pasos, no me quitaba el ojo de encima, como para ver si yo tenía el mismo comportamiento que Rose.

Para el público en general fue una mala notica darse cuenta Ökade Księżna se retiraba…

Mi trabajo se puede decir que siguió igual, salvo por que ya no tenía quien me acompañara en aquel lugar.

Unos días antes de la boda de Rose, Edward me insinuó muy tenuemente que se quedaría en Londres si yo se lo pedía.

Esa misma noche tome la decisión de empezar a tantear el terreno con Zazac, insinuándome que me quería ir.

Mi plan consistía en no tener el mismo entusiasmo en los bailes, en no demostrar la alegría cuando me tocaba como mesera.

Después de una semana, Zazac noto mi cambio de humor, habló conmigo y me pregunto el por qué de mi actuar así. Le dije que llevaba dos años trabajando para ella, y que ya no era lo mismo, que sentía que no pertenecía para nada en aquel lugar y que estaba pensando en dejar todo eso, que para mí era mejor alejarme y dejar una huella, saliendo por la puerta grande, que salir porque ya a nadie le interesaba, salir por la puerta de atrás; ella me dijo que lo pensaría.

Entre tantas cosas y sucesos, llego el día de la boda de Rose, ella estaba hermosa como siempre, aunque también debía ser el amor lo que la hacía brillar.

–Se ve hermosa –me dijo Edward.

–Es el amor lo que la hace estar radiante.

–Eso quiere decir… ¿qué según tú, el amor hace brillar a las personas?

–Sí. Puede ser una buena hipótesis.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tu estas enamorada? – me pregunto con un susurro cerca de mi oído, y no pude evitar el estremecimiento que me produjo estar cerca de él.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Sencillo, hoy estas realmente hermosa, mucho más que cualquier otro día. Y según tu teoría quiere decir que estás enamorada.

–No sé de donde sacas que estoy hermosa.

–Lo saco de lo que mis ojos ven.

–Entonces caballero, está mal de la vista, porque yo no creo que hoy este hermosa, como usted dice.

–No puedo creer que no seas capaz de ver cómo te miran muchos de los caballeros presentes en esta boda, estoy prácticamente seguro que más de uno compartiría mi opinión acerca de usted esta noche.

Después de eso, pasamos un muy buen rato discutiendo sobre si yo estaba hermosa o no, si yo estaba enamorada o no, y cosas por el estilo.

Esa noche en mi casa, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, en un momento de la noche, prácticamente casi nos besamos. No creo que se viera muy bien lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre nosotros en la boda de mi mejor amiga.

La semana que le siguió fue realmente dura en la Véritable Maison, ya que estaba más distraída de lo normal, porque justo en esa semana, Edward tuvo que regresar a América. Digamos que lo bueno de esta situación es que Zazac aceptó que me retirara por la puerta grande de su cabaret, antes de que los aburriera, y en lugar de atraer clientes como siempre lo había hecho, los espantara.

El día de mí despedida de la Véritable Maison, las Dziewczynki Royal Court inmediatamente se acabó mi último baile, me hicieron una especie de homenaje por ser la mejor bailarina que había tenido el cabaret.

Cuando di las gracias me pareció ver a un joven muy parecido a Edward, pero no le presté el mayor cuidado, me despedí de los clientes habituales, en el camerino me despedí de mi compañeras, y por ultimo me despedí de Zazac, ella me deseó lo mejor del mundo, e incluso me dijo lo que jamás le pensé en escuchar a ella.

"_Se libre Bella, se feliz, cásate por amor, ten una familia, y olvídate de este cabaret, olvídate de que fuiste su estrella, olvídate que fuiste mi Królowa, olvídate de todo, y date la oportunidad, que todas tienen prohibido. Mucha suerte, Isabella… Sé feliz y no lo olvides. Apenas cruces esa puerta, la puerta de este lugar, de tu memoria e incluso de la mía, Isa Królowa, muere. Disfruta de tu vida para siempre."_

Seguí su consejo y apenas crucé esa puerta, me juré no volver a recordar a Isa Królowa.

No voy a negar que mis noches después de esa, se tornaron muy aburridas, pero por lo menos, ya le podía seguir el paso a Alice.

Extrañaba a Edward, y muchas noches en las que no tenía nada que hacer, me descubría pensando en que de pronto el no regresaría, y que alejarme del mundo al que pertenecí por más de dos años, fue lo que peor que pude haber hecho.

Lo había hecho por él y ahora él no se encontraba en esta parte del mundo.

Un día, mi padre me dijo que tenía una sorpresa en el patio trasero de la casa. No entendía a que se debía todo eso, pero aun así, me dirigí allí.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que todo el patio estaba cubierto por flores, y en la mitad estaba él, estaba Edward y al parecer esperándome; todos los pensamientos que tuve, de que él jamás volvería, se esfumaron de inmediato.

Me acerqué a él y me dijo las palabras que espere escuchar durante mucho tiempo:

–Bella, sé que me aleje de ti mucho tiempo, pero créeme cuando te digo que este tiempo alejado de ti me demostró cuanto te amo. A tu padre le pedí permiso para casarme contigo, pero antes de que se haga cualquier acuerdo o se tome cualquier decisión, quiero que seas tú la que acepte o rechace mi propuesta.

Yo todavía no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

–Bella en esta habitación, hay ocho rosas, por cada día que te hice esperar por mí. Hay ocho rosas por cada día que pensaste que no volvería, y cada rosa, representa cada letra de tu nombre.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando. Pero él se inclino, sacó una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió, en ella había un hermoso y delicado anillo, y sin más siguió con lo que tenía que decir.

– ¿Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, por lo que queda de nuestro días?

Yo no dudé ni un segundo en sus palabras. Apenas terminó de recitarme su propuesta de matrimonio, me lancé a sus brazos y casi grité "Acepto" "Si quiero convertirme en tu esposa por el resto de nuestro días"

Se acerco a mí, me dio un casto beso en los labios, y después prosiguió a secar cada una de mis lágrimas con sus besos.

Definitivamente ese fue el mejor día de mi vida entera.

Cuando Rose se entero de mi matrimonio, se alegró demasiado por mí, claro no sin antes recalcarme mis palabras.

_Rosalie entiéndelo yo nunca me voy a enamorar._

Después de eso, me dediqué a ser feliz con el amor de mi vida, sin que nada se interpusiera entre ambos.

Una vez que nos casamos decidimos comprar una casa alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, ya que así me alejaría de mi antigua vida y la olvidaría con mucha más facilidad, para mi suerte no estuve sola, pues no solo tenía al mejor de los esposos, si no que Rose se convirtió meses después en mi vecina.

Mi vida se convirtió en lo que jamás pensé que sería. Lo tenía todo, y no me refería a dinero, pues eso no era importante. Tenía todo lo que quise: tenía un esposo maravilloso, que me dio la familia que siempre quise tener, pero que nunca me atreví a soñar con ella por las circunstancias en las que vivía. Pero con él fue mejor y mucho más fácil, a como lo soñé y deseé alguna vez.

* * *

**Hola aqui les dejo este One Shot que escribi...**

**Originalmente fue escrito para Season Cullen Contest.**

**Les agradesco a todas aquellas chicas que lo pusieron en sus favorito y a las que me apoyaron...**

** Espero que les guste. y me dejen su opinion con un review...**

**Diana...**


End file.
